Teen Troubles are Interrupped
by Mystical-Dragon2
Summary: Okay, Ron likes Hermione. Hermione likes Ron. But will they ever get to tell each other? with Voldemort back at almost full power who knows? Please R&R!!!!


Teen Troubles are Interrupped.  
A\n: I know it's a bit boring to start but it'll get better I promise  
  
.  
Chapter 1: The Best Birthday Ever.  
Harry was sitting in the sitting room on an average Saturday evening. Then uncle Vernon came in and shoved him off the chair he was on. Harry was annoyed at this so he got up and went to his room.  
  
Hedwig had been gone for a week now. Harry hoped she'd be back soon as he was getting lonely by himself and had no owl to send post to his friends. Just as he thought about this Hedwig and two other owls flew in the window.  
  
He recognised the snowy one as his own, Hedwig. He saw the minuscule one as no other than Pigwigton Ron's owl. (Pig for short) The last one he didn't recognise but knew it was from Hogwarts. He opened Ron's one first:  
  
Hey Harry, How are you? Hope the muggles aren't treating you too bad. Could you come over for the rest of the summer next week maybe? I wrote to Hermione and she said she'd meet us in Diagon Ally. Write back soon. Ron.  
  
P.S. I think you'll like your birthday present.  
  
P.P.S. I put a charm on it so you can't open it 'till your birthday so don't bother trying to sneak a peek unless you want to get shocked by lighting!!!  
  
"That's mean!" thought Harry as he'd just been thinking about opening it. He opened the second letter.  
  
Hi Harry, As usual Hedwig came to pick up your present from me. Did Ron write to you yet? If he did I hope you can come. If he didn't can you go to Ron's house for the rest of the summer? I think you'll like my present, as it'll be useful to you with all your crazy schemes! Love, Hermione.  
  
"Whoa, Thanks Hermione. I should wait 'till tomorrow to open it though". Then he saw another card on Hedwig's leg. "Of curse, that must be from Hagrid", Harry remembered. He opened it.  
  
Hi-ya 'arry, I 'membered 'twas 'ur birthday and all so I sent ya a gift. Don't worry 'arry its not gonna bite ya this time! I think you'll like it 'cause I know a certain person gets Closter-phobic sometimes. Won't say no more. Your friend Hagrid.  
  
"I think I'll open that one last", Harry suggested to himself as he had a lot of experience with Hagrid's presents . That night Harry was doing his homework, he had to write a two page long essay on ware-wolves for Professor Lupin. (Lupin was back for two hours at the end of last year.) He had one line to go and only had five words left, he decided to change his writing to big mode. There, he was finished all his homework. He looked at his watch it was three in the morning, he was fifteen. that meant he could open his presents.  
  
He opened Hermione's first. it was a spell book, just like her, thought Harry, but when he looked at the title it said: How to get out of tricky situations and in the contents "Potions and spells for the mischievous" was high-lighted. She certainly got the right book, said Harry.  
  
Next he opened Ron's, it was a box. What could it be? Questioned Harry. He opened the box, the first thing he saw was a fierce looking ball trying to escape a strap, then he saw a tiny golden ball next to a foot- ball sized ball and then he saw two bats. It was a quiddich set!!!  
  
Finally he opened Hagrid's gift. It was a brand new cage for Hedwig! It was much bigger and it could fold up too! Hagrid actually got a non- lethal gift! Just then he saw a note he hadn't seen before, it was also from Ron.  
  
Harry, I'm going to Diagon Ally on Saturday. If you can't get to my house then do you want to meet me there? We'll also let you stay for the rest of the summer holidays. How about it? If you can't come then I'll either see you next week or I'll see you on the train. If you can come then I'll see you on Saturday. Ron.  
  
Harry was wondering how he was going to get to Diagon Ally. Then he thought of how he was going to get to the train. What could he do?  
  
He looked at Hedwig who was busy checking out her new cage. Then he thought maybe Sirius could take him.. No, if he were caught then he'd be sent to Asgaban. He decided to go down-stairs to ask Uncle Vernon if he could take him there when an owl flew in, to his delight it was from Sirius.  
  
Hi Harry, How are you? I was just thinking about how you would get to London for your books. Your aunt and uncle still think I'm a murderer don't they? Well.I thought I'd pay you a little visit! p.s. in case your wondering, the reason this righting is so bad is because I wrote it while riding Buckbeak!!! p.p.s. I'm standing behind you!  
  
Harry who had is back to the window whirled around and stood next to his Godfather.  
  
"O.K. Harry I've got a plan to give your uncle a BIG fright." Said Sirius who wasn't wasting any time with small talk.  
  
"Uncle Vernon can I have a word with you please?" asked Harry.  
  
Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.  
  
" No I mean in privet," said Harry.  
  
" This had better be worth it boy," grunted Uncle Vernon, do you realize that I'm miss my favorite program for this?"  
  
Just then out of nowhere popped Sirius. "Maybe we haven't been properly been introduced, I'm Sirius Black and you must be Vernon, Harry's told me so much about you in his letters you know. He's also told me that you're not always so nice to him. Now to make it up to him you're going to take him to London on Saturday so he can meet up with his friend Ron. O.K?"  
  
Uncle Vernon started to mumble something about how he wasn't that bad and how of course he'd take Harry to London.  
  
"Good, now that that's sorted lets all sit down for dinner!  
A\N: Please Review!!! I'm gong to wait till I have at least 5 reviews to post the next part. I hope you like. 


End file.
